Sinister Mafia
Infuego Justice Criminal Bulldog (Elite Mercenaries only) Oppressor |Row 4 title = Locations |Row 4 info = Stilwater Steelport |Row 5 title = Businesses |Row 5 info = Human Trafficking Prostitution Gun-Running Murder-for-hire Protection |Row 6 title = Origin |Row 6 info = Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet (2014) |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} The Sinister Mafia, later revamped as the Purple Syndicate, are a British and America gang who operate both in the United Kingdom and United States of America, with their main base of operations being London, Stilwater and Steelport. Description The Sinister Mafia is a fairly new gang that is moving to Stilwater and Steelport. Their primary areas of business is focused on arms dealing, protection and prostitution, as well as human trafficking and murder-for-hire. As they moved to Stilwater and Steelport, they begun a business arrangement with the revived Morningstar. The Sinister Mafia are traditionally dressed in black and grey suits, drive high class sedans and have access to lot's of high grade weapons and armour. They legitimately and illegitimately supply small arms to anyone willing to pay, and also provide protection to others. They also have a prostitution ring and merges with the Morningstar to enhanced their influence and manpower. This has allowed the Sinister Mafia to collect billions and allows them to supply their own men with new technology. Specialist 1 The first Specialist are nothing more than an armoured Soldier with higher health. They appear on the radar as a dot rather than a hollow dot and simply wear a grey suit instead of a black suit with armour under their suit. Specialist 2 The second Secialist is nothing more than a regular Soldier with a McManus Sniper Rifle that rides exclusively on Oppressors. Specialist 3 The third and Main Sinister Mafia Specialist are Elite Mercenaries that have access to high grade armour painted grey and red trimmed that Ultor have sold behind the Saints back, thanks to the corrupt individuals within Ultor supplying the Sinister Mafia. The Mercenary's' have higher heath and additional damage resistance against a range of weapons. They use Light-Machine Guns, Heavy Combat Rifles, as well as the Hand-cannon as their side-arm. Their appear on Level 3 Notoriety after progressing through the story and supplement the armoured Soldiers, and at Level 4 Notoriety, they also jump out of Helicopter's. They appear at roadblocks at Level 3-5 Notoriety, and increase up to groups of 4 at Level 5 Notoriety. The Mercenaries come in 4's and arrive in grey Criminals and Bulldogs with turrets, and sometimes in pairs out of grey Oppressors. They are immune to being taken as Human Shields if Super Slut or any other character tries to grab them, and Johnny Gat's Melee attack does not work. Most Melee attacks can be blocked and all instant kill Melee attacks only work when the Mercenaries are at 20% health, but all Unarmed Running Attacks and Power Attacks work. They have around 800% more health than regular enemies, and have a unique 25% damage resistance against most attacks, and around 25-50% chance at deflecting against regular bullets depending on the damage. Some weapons completely ignore the damage resistance and deflection chance due to the unique projectiles. Tips Brutes The Brutes are provided by the Morningstar function like they do in Saints Row: The Third Trivia *They are very similar to their allies the Morningstar. They both are against the Saints. Both their gang colors are red, both dress very similar to each other, and finally both have the same gang vehicles(except the Mafia has grey and red colored while black and red colored vehicles with a star on the top of the vehicle. *Despite being the new gang leader Mister Purple does not change the gang color to purple despite it being his favorite color (Mostly so the gang isn't to be confused with the 3rd Street Saints). Gallery 126189308867227197.jpg|Basic member of the Sinster Mafia infront of a Justice 126189308867225971.jpg|Sinster Mafia Justice 126189308867225962.jpg|Sinster Mafia Infuego 126189308867227083 (2).jpg|Sinster Mafia Churchill 126189308867225942.jpg|Sinster Mafia/Elite Mercenary Criminal 126189308867227222.jpg|Sinster Mafia Specicalist 2 Appearances *''Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet'' *''Steelport'' Category:Original Category:Stores/Businesses/Organizations Category:Gangs Category:Tales of the Saints Strumpet